


Antes o terror, agora a Catástrofe

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd job advancement quest fic version, Catastrophe incoming, Gen, original and unedited version, used to be a 2 shot now it's a one-shot, wrote this originally for the Els BR forum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Após recuperar seus poderes e se tornar a soberana do terror junto com Ciel, Lu estava pronta para o próximo passo: retornar ao mundo dos demônios e retomar à força o que havia perdido.Mas acontecimentos em Elianod levam a decisões necessárias e juntos, os dois chegam a uma decisão final.Nascia ali o pior pesadelo dos traidores. Nasciam ali Timoria e Abysser. Estava pronta a Catástrofe.
Relationships: Ciel & Luciela R. Sourcream
Kudos: 1





	Antes o terror, agora a Catástrofe

**Author's Note:**

> Versão original da fic, sem edições.  
> Ei, eu prometi que iria disponibiliza-la, não foi?

Entre as muitas coisas que Lu adorava, a expressão do mais puro terror estampado no rosto de seus inimigos certamente era uma das suas favoritas. Especialmente durante batalhas.

Ao seu lado, Ciel parecia se divertir enquanto atirava, cortava e acertava adagas em inimigos desavisados, que só se apavoravam ao serem acertados subitamente por projéteis vindos aparentemente do nada.

Uma gargalhada violenta deixou seus lábios e ela se virou para os muitos inimigos à sua frente gritando:

— Isso é tudo que vocês têm, fracotes?! Venham me pegar se puderem!

Os inimigos foram para cima, da maneira que a comandante de legiões demoníacas queria. Ela viu de relance uma sombra se movendo rapidamente e deu um sorriso perturbador.

Prestes a ser atingida, os inimigos mais próximos começaram a cair e Ciel mostrou sua presença aterradora, revelando a armadilha que os dois tinham montado.

— Hoje não é o dia que vocês irão nos derrotar. — Ele declarou enquanto lançava adagas certeiras.

— Ciel! Agora!

E com o sinal de Lu, os dois invocaram um demônio que destruiu todos os inimigos. Ou pelo menos, foi o que eles acharam.

Um único inimigo restava, mas a dupla de soberanos do terror estava com a guarda baixa e foi pega de surpresa. Numa tentativa inútil de reagir, Ciel se moveu.

O alvo do ataque surpresa era Lu. Quem realmente foi atingido pelo ataque foi Ciel.

Para Lu, foi como se seu sangue congelasse em suas veias e seu cérebro desligasse. Quando percebeu, o inimigo que havia ferido Ciel tinha sido feito em pedaços por suas manoplas e ela corria tropeçando de volta ao local onde ele estava caído.

— Ciel! — Ela chamou sentindo o medo lhe apertar o peito.

— Ugh, Lu? — Ciel respondeu, mesmo sentindo muita dor. Ao ver como Lu estava abalada, ele colocou a mão na cabeça dela para acalmá-la. — Desculpe por ter sido pego de surpresa...

— Não! A culpa também é minha!

— Mesmo assim, eu disse que não seria derrotado e fui. — Ele abriu um leve sorriso amargo. — Lu, temos que ficar mais fortes.

— Ciel, o que você está pensando? — Lu perguntou receosa.

— Se simplesmente causar o terror em nossos inimigos não é o suficiente, talvez tenhamos que nos tornar o próprio terror. Entende o que eu quero dizer Lu?

— Mas isso...

— Ei, ei. Eu vou ficar bem Lu. Afinal, você vai estar aqui pra me ajudar. — Ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

— Ai ai. Como sempre você é teimoso como uma mula. Se vamos fazer isso, então vamos juntos!

— Sim Lu, juntos.

* * *

No local onde tinham combinado de se encontrar após terem se espalhado para verificar o dano causado a Elianod após o ataque à Torre de El, o grupo de busca esperava os últimos membros retornarem. Foi quando escutaram um barulho alto e vários inimigos surgiram repentinamente.

Mas eles mal tiveram tempo para reagir antes que os inimigos começassem a cair um a um. Um gigantesco demônio desconhecido surgiu e prosseguiu com o extermínio de inimigos, deixando os membros do grupo de busca estupefatos.

Logo eles escutaram uma risada familiar, e ao se virar, perceberam que Lu e Ciel vinham caminhando da direção de onde tinha vindo o demônio.

Aisha apenas olhou para a dupla e depois para o estrago que havia sido feito ali.

— Acho que agora já tem como sabermos de onde veio aquilo... — Ela comentou incrédula — Esses dois provocaram uma verdadeira catástrofe aqui!

Com as roupas bastante esfarrapadas, Lu foi saltitando empolgada com alguma coisa que ninguém sabia o que era e Ciel a seguia de perto.

— Oh. Destruímos todos eles Ciel. Parece que seu plano teve um bom resultado.

— Eu não disse que ia dar tudo certo? — Ciel respondeu enquanto arrumava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em ficar saindo do lugar.

Vendo aquela cena, Lu apenas caminhou até Ciel e foi logo fazendo sinal para que ele se abaixasse.

— Aqui. Isso vai resolver. — Ela disse enquanto pegava algumas das presilhas em seu capuz todo arruinado e prendia os fios rebeldes.

— Ah sim, agora realmente está melhor. Mas não acha que devemos dar um jeito nessas roupas? — Ciel perguntou enquanto puxava o que restava de seu casaco. — Porque parece que nossos companheiros já estão começando a ficar incomodados.

— É mesmo. E eu tenho a ideia perfeita pro nosso novo visual!

E antes que qualquer outro membro do grupo de busca pudesse falar algo, a dupla já tinha saído do local apenas para voltar pouco tempo depois, com roupas combinantes no mínimo... curiosas.

— Quando você disse que esses dois provocaram uma catástrofe, era em mais de um sentido né Aisha? — Comentou um dos membros do grupo.

— Apenas... vamos fingir que isso não é uma agressão visual. — Aisha respondeu meio sem graça. — Afinal, os dois vem vindo.

— Estão todos prontos? — Perguntou Lu tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade. — Vamos, para o mundo dos demônios!

E enquanto o resto do grupo de busca ia na frente, Ciel apenas se aproximou curioso.

— Porque toda essa ansiedade em ir para o mundo dos demônios?

— Não é claro? Com esse poder, finalmente vou poder recuperar meu trono. E não terei um pingo de piedade com aqueles traidores!

* * *

Um demônio de rank baixo tremia com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Os boatos sobre como a “Rainha do Aço” havia sido destronada haviam corrido por todo o mundo dos demônios e não havia muitos que esperassem que ela conseguisse retornar um dia.

Mas para o desespero deles, ela havia retornado. Agora, com sede de sangue e vingança contra aqueles que a traíram. Luciela estava de volta, com ainda mais poder e um colaborador capaz de provocar temor tão grande quanto a visão dela comandando sua legião de mini demônios de estimação.

— Isso é tudo? Fracos! Vocês são muito fracos! Onde estão seus líderes?! Levem-me a eles! — Lu ordenava com toda a sua aura de Perversa sendo liberada em ondas.

Os demônios tremeram no mais puro terror. Eles sabiam que era apenas questão de tempo até serem aniquilados por Luciela e seu acompanhante ou pelos líderes demoníacos. Não havia muita escolha. E assim, um deles decidiu arriscar e obedecer às ordens de Luciela.

Ciel apenas assistia a cena com um pequeno sorriso maldoso no rosto. Se Lu estivesse satisfeita com o caminho que as coisas vinham tomando, ele não tinha porque reclamar.

Um bater de asas indicava que Lu se aproximava. Sem tirar a atenção do caminho, ele perguntou com certo ar indiferente:

— Então, terminou de apavorar os fracos?

— Eu só estava testando meus poderes novos! E... Ciel, agora tenho certeza! Recuperarei meu trono e terei minha vingança! Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

— Tenho certeza que vai recuperar o que perdeu Lu. — Ele comentou enquanto brincava com uma das adagas.

— Está na hora. Irei mostrar a todos aqueles que ousaram entrar no meu caminho quem é realmente Luciela R. Sourcream! Afinal, eu sou o medo, eu sou o terror... — Ela olhou para Ciel e deu uma piscada rápida e discreta. — E nós somos a Catástrofe!


End file.
